The Stench
by J.M. White
Summary: All heck breaks loose when six Final Fantasy 6 characters end up together in a submarine: Siren, Shadow, Maria, Kefka, Mog and Terra. This odd story doesn't always make sense, but, it isn't supposed to...


All heck breaks loose when six Final Fantasy VI characters end up together in a submarine: Siren, Shadow, Maria, Kefka, Mog and Terra. This odd story doesn't always make sense, but, it isn't supposed to...  
  
Kefka: "Ahhh! Sea monkeys. I shall blow them to Kefka Kibble TM with a torpedo!" Siren mashed her boobies up against Kefka's face, ruining his aim-the torpedo missed the monkeys. (None of the characters can remember how they ended up on the sub...) Shadow was skulking in a dark room called Thama...Shadow:  
  
"Because I'm a rotten bastard, I always steal whatever Espers/equipment is equipped on me whenever I leave the party in FF6!" Curious, Mog poked Shadow. Shadow: "Yeow! Do not poke me. The dog eats Moogles." Interceptor just sat there, tearing at a small Ultros chew toy...  
  
By the way, the sub is just below the ocean's surface (World Of Balance) and everyone is on the sub's bridge (there's sonar, a periscope, torpedo control...) unless otherwise stated. Terra: (using the periscope)  
  
"Something curious approaches." Buckwheat (a huge black crab that can swim) was chasing the sub. Buckwheat:  
  
"Gwaaaah! Buckwheat Sea Monkey enforcer. Me eat tasty morsel! ^_^ " Maria (who is wearing a red dress) sees herself in a mirror. Maria:  
  
"I'm the spitting" (she spits) "image of General Celes!" Her eyes bulge. "W-wait! I'm an opera floozy, not some General!" While singing, Maria runs around the bridge, knocking everyone over. As the brown sub dove deeper into the ocean, Buckwheat continued to give chase, so Siren jumped out of the sub. Siren licked Buckwheat. Buckwheat dropped dead. As Siren hops back into the sub, Kefka says:  
  
"Crud! I was going to poison the water to kill Buckwheat san." Terra threw some GP at Mog. Terra:  
  
"Dance for me, my little sex muffin of forbidden desire!!!" As Mog shook his fanny, Terra squeaked with delight. This made Shadow jealous, so the O Shrouded one grabbed Terra's thighs (Terra is only wearing blue lingerie and boots), saying:  
  
"Oh my. What a firm, luscious, naughty, smooth, well toned, curvy, sultry specimen you are." Terra bit Shadow and he ran away...back to that dark room. (How come none of these characters in the story remember how they ended up on the sub!?) Kefka was playing Final Fantasy 6...Kefka:  
  
"Phooey! Killed by Magimaster...again!!!" Siren mashed her butt up against Kefka's face! Kefka passed out from excitement. Maria:  
  
"Hey. A big undersea tower that looks exactly like Mr.Thou." The submarine docked with the tower and everyone went in. Cid appeared in that yellow outfit...Interceptor kicked him in the berries. Mog:  
  
"What the hell is Cid wearing, Kupo!?" Hironobu Sakaguchi and Yoshitaka Amano appear, saying:  
  
"Even we who made the game do not know." Terra chased Mr.Sakaguchi and Mr.Amano up to the top of the tower, shouting:  
  
"Hmph! Why didn't you make me with bigger breasts!? I demand large boobies!"...Anyhow, Buckwheat was an experiment of Cid's and the fact that this crab was dead inspired Cid to wrath: he farted these looonnnngg nasty farts, trying to kill off everyone in the tower, (except Mr.Amano/Mr.Sakaguchi who were rescued by Doc Odine from Final Fantasy VIII). The only person who was killed by Cid's gassy emissions was Cid...  
  
Just for fun, Shadow had been eyeing the data printout from the submarine's computer. Shadow:  
  
"Hmm, according to this it looks like ERAUQS SI DLROW EHT " Mog:  
  
"Kupo!? Speak clearly you train robbing weirdo!!!" Shadow:  
  
"AHEM. I said, THE WORLD IS SQUARE " Cyan walked out of a secret path in the tower's wall. Cyan:  
  
"It is I, Cyan. I have summoned you all here to tell you-" Maria:  
  
"You didn't summon us. We simply ended up here, you sack of puss!" Maria played with her boobs. Cyan:  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Maria:  
  
"Sack of puss, sack of puss!" Cyan:  
  
"Grrr...the fact is," Siren mashed her boobies into Cyan's face. Siren:  
  
"How 'bout some of this baby!?" Cyan:  
  
"B-baby!? You licentious howler!" The Knight of Doma ran around, screaming a string of curses! Cyan:  
  
"Grrr...times 2. Fact is, this was just part of a failed prequel videogame to FF6..."  
  
~ END ~ 


End file.
